


Citrus Friend

by Get_Hitched



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Hitched/pseuds/Get_Hitched
Summary: Herbert West was the one consistent thing in Daniel Cains life.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Kudos: 28





	Citrus Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The song here is "lemon boy" by cavetown. I thought it was absolutely perfect for these two and I had to write it.
> 
> I do not own the song nor do i own the movie orany characters in it.

**Lemon boy and me, we started to get along together. I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather.**

Herbert was an enigma. There wasn't much about him that Dan knew. He barely spoke to him and usually was to be found in the basement, working on god knows what. Dan supposed that was alright, the flyer he had posted up did say that the person who decided to move in must be quiet. Herbert was quiet. Unnaturally so. When they did speak it was tense, filled with displeasure. 

**Its actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. So i got myself, a citrus friend.**

He supposed that Herbert didn't care for the friendly conversations he would try to begin. It was never any use however, Herbert would brush him off as soon as he began, with the excuse of "working."

He also didn't see the fond smile Dan gave him behind his back.

**But soon his bittersweet, started to rub off on me. You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat. I found out that my friends where more of the savoury type, and they weren't to keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie.**

Dan listened in disbelief to Meg. The accusations she was spitting at Herbert, who continued to look on with an expression of distaste. Madness? She believed this was madness? This was revolutionary! Herbert West had conquered death! Did she not see that this could change the future? 

He tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen. Eventually Herbert moved her gently to one side, she flinched at his touch and narrowed her eyes, and him and Dan walked away together.

**So lemon boy and me, we just gotta get along together, I'd help him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather. Its actually pretty easy being nice, to a bitter boy like him. So i got myself a citrus friend.**

First Dean Halsey! Now Dr. Hill? Herbert was out of control. This wasn't just science anymore. This was murder. This was insane.

But Dan saw the protective glint in Herberts eyes when he mentioned that Dr. Hill had wanted to get rid of him. Herbert was not only protecting his formula and theory, but he was protecting Dan aswell. Dan....

His only friend.

**But what if i run out of fertiliser? What if the clouds run out of rain? What if lemon boy won't grow no longer? What if beaches dry of sugar cane?**

**Oh well.**

**The whales start to beach themselves. The tortoise shells tear away from their spines. It happens all the time. It happens all the time.**

The corpses launched themselves at Dan, and he dodged, dragging Meg with him to the safety of the corners. Where was Herbert? He couldn't see him, couldn't determine if he was safe in the cloud of chaos surrounding them. 

Meg screamed, one of the corpses had her round the throat, he dashes to her side, wrestling the grip of the undead from her. Herbert was still no where in sight.

Meg had stopped breathing.

**Lemon boy and I, we're gonna live forever. Like snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever.**

**Lemon boy and i, we're gonna live forever. Like snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever.**

They escaped the police, Herbert spinning some extreme story to get us out of their custody and back home. 

Dan was distraught, Meg, love of his life, was gone. When they pushed the door of their shared home open, Dan collapsed on the couch, where they had shared their last indirect kiss. Where they had studied. He watched Herberts back as the other man opened the door to the basement and descended the steps.

He was all that was left now.

**It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him. Cuz we're the bitterest boys in town.  
Yeah we're the bitterest boys around.**

He decended the steps after Herbert, chasing the smaller man down.

Herbert was the only constant in his life. The only person who had been thorough this entire ordeal with him and came out alive. He was the only person Dan had left. His only friend.

He caught Herbert by the arm and the other gasped. Spinning him round and grabbing him by the shoulders, Dan stared him in the eyes. Herbert stared back, defiant, ready for an argument to occur in which Dan would blame him for everything. Though that was technically correct.

Hebert needn't have worried.

**and i got myself a citrus friend.**

Daniel kissed him.


End file.
